Zelda's Sister
by Mega Space Cowboy
Summary: This is my first story. It is about zelda's long lost sister. It sounds Dramatic but it is Funny.Please R & R Chapter 5 up!
1. The Begining

This is my First story. Do not criticize my work. The only creditability is that I won Third Place in a story contest at my school. Please R & R.

LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zelda or Nintendo. The only thing I own is a DS.

Zelda's sister

This is a story of Zelda's long lost sister Zleda who supposedly died in a horrible gannondorf incident 1000 years ago… now she's come back with gannondorf from wherever Link sent him. (Honeymoon) Let's see what happened...

"That was fun, honey" said Zleda. "Yeah, it was baby" said Gannon "Now let's go kidnap your sister like we always do." "I don't feel like it this time honey, maybe we should settle down and have a family" said Zleda. "What!?! You want to WHAT!?!" exclaimed Gannon. "Settle down and have a family!" said Zleda. "I don't think so.. Uh... Don't you think it would look strange?" said Gannon. "Who cares" said Zleda "Why do you care?" "I don't, but I have a reputation for being evil and I don't want that to happen to you." "You don't want it to happen to me!?!" shouted Zleda "Or do you just not want your poker friends to know about us?" "Honey, I never said that!" Shouted Gannon... Now we enter Links world... Where the hell is he!?! He's supposed to be here. It's in the story! He steals Zelda, Blah Blah Blah I kill him and get married to Zelda. It's in The Game!!! Where could he be!

So how did you like the first chapter? I know, I know it was short but I don't have time to write any more. If you like it Please Review.


	2. GANNON'S WHAT

Chapter 2: Where is Gannon?

Just before we start I would like thank everyone who reviewed this story's first chapter. Once again I want you to R & R

"Why do you fret me Gannon, Oh my god! Am I dead?" said Link. "No your not stupid." said The Dark Knight. "What the hell?" said Link "You're in the wrong game, Leon how many times do I have to tell you?" "I know, I know. But I couldn't resist myself" said Leon "I know where Gannon is but before I tell you I want my Model Dreadnought back!" "Okay but don't let me see it or I'll make you regret it." Said Link "Now where is he, Leon" "ah, ah, ah you didn't let me tell you my second demand." Said Leon "I want to date Princess Zelda"

"All right, you can date her, ONCE, ONCE I say." Said Link "Now Where is he" "he's Getting Married in Veil Falls" said Leon. "HE'S GETTING WHAT" Link screamed.

To Be Continued...

Please R & R


	3. Death is Near

"Oh Link.... " said a mysterious figure "It's time for you to die!" "Shut the hell up shithead!" said Link "I know you're the Grim Reaper" "If you want to take a soul then take mine sick ass" said Barclove. "Barclove You're finally here!" said Zelda "I baked you a POUND cake" as she pumbled him to the ground she said "Why didn't call me!!" said Zelda "You ASS" "What, you're tired of me?" said Link as he lay on the ground crying "WHY DO YOU PLAY WITH MY NERVES GOD!!!!!!!" "Screw you Barclove" said Link. "What do you want" said Barclove "I'm Trying to help you stop Gannon" "you can't, He's Married." Said Link "WHAT" said Barclove.

This is my best chapter yet! Please R & R. Oh and that dude named Barclove is a Deathseeker.


	4. The Venture

Chapter 4: Back to Reality

Thanks for the reviews once more. They have encouraged me to write this chapter. Please R & R. Thanks for the support.

Well lets see whats in store for Gannon...

Part 1:Gannon woes

Gannon:Please don't make me go through this honey!

Zleda: No, I want to get a formal wedding. I've already invited Leon from FF2

Gannon: YOU DID WHAT!?! He's friends with Link and if Link comes, then we'll be dead for sure, once he finds out that I'm Dating his wife's sister, and whats worse we'll be in-laws!!! I shiver at the thought of that!

Zleda: Stop being a baby, Gannon!

Gannon:Its Just that, that I dont want to have to go over to his house on thanksgiving. Think of what your dad would think, I mean I've tried to take over Hyrule at least twice!

Zleda: Screw my father! He never liked me, which is why I became a Gerudo!

Gannon:What, now your saying that you have something against Gerudo!?

Zleda:No, it just...

Gannon:I know we have a bad reputation, but you didn't have to be so hurtful about it!

Zleda:I'm sorry, but were going to have this wedding weather you like it or not!

Part 2:Back to Link:

Link:We've got to stop this! Gannon's probally got some girl there against her will, and she's probolly hot! Which is why I should see her so I Can get back at Zelda. Ha Ha!

Barclove:Your absoulutely right! I should save her and marry her!

Link:Once again, SCREW YOU BARCLOVE!!!

Barclove:Don't hate, aprecciate! Expecially since I am going to help you defeat Gannon!

Leon: Break it up you two! We all want to stop gannon, right!

Everyone:Right!

Leon: Then lets Blow that wedding apart!

Everyone:Right!

Leon: Lets go!

Everyone: Right!

Leon: You can stop saying right now!

Everyone: Right!

Leon: Just shut The Hell up!

Everyone: Okay.

_When that session was over, Leon suggested to stop by his house._

Leon: We're going to have to make a pit stop at my house.

Link & Barclove: Why?

Leon: I Need to pick up some of my playboy magazines, it's gonna be a long trip!

So how'd ya like ch. 4? If it was good then review it, Please. Thanks.


	5. This one is better

Chapter 5: What Happens next

In recall of a recent review, I have deleted the first chapter five and replaced it with this one. I hope this will suit the person (who shall remain nameless) better than the last one. Please R & R.

_When we last left, Leon had gone to his house to get some magazines._

Leon: Well it's time to head off!

Barclove: Let's go!

Link: Naa, Let's stay here for a while.

Leon & Barclove: What!?!

Link: Well, if the wedding is in Veil Falls and Gannon's castle is about 50 miles from where we started then we can stay here for 1 day and still beat em' there!

Leon: So you've thought this through!

Barclove: Well, it might be a good idea if we stay here.

Leon: Why is that?

Barclove: Because we've got somebody following us (_points outside the window)_

Death: Where the hell did those brats go?

Barclove: You two duck down I'll take care of this Jack-off(runs outside and stabs the grim reaper causing both his and the grim reapers death)

Link: Why did it have to be Barclove? Why couldn't have been you Leon?

Leon: You shut up! I'm just as pissed at the grim reaper as you are!

_Just then... Barclove showed up in a holograph!_

Leon and Link: Barclove!! You're not dead!

Barclove's Ghost: Yes I am... But all is not lost... I have sent a possesment spirit... To take the form of a peasant... In the small town of Morutoshin... If you talk to the king there... he will open a door... to VIEL FALLS... (_ He then stumbles to the ground and dissolves into thin air....)_

Leon: Then let's go to Morutoshin!

Link: How can you watch your best friend die and not grieve!?!

Leon: I have no emotions. They were destroyed when I had a run in with death twelve years ago. In fact... This is the anniversary! That's why Death came! He was looking for me!

Leon: the only thing I can do for him Is to fulfill His last dream!

So how do you like it? I think its much better than the last one!


End file.
